Titans of Alkanndar
The Titans of Alkanndar Origins The Titans of Alkanndar were a faction of mostly human-like races (Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, etc) that was founded by Leoxiron Moontoe, ''a half-elf male, in response to ''Austra's strict and racist mistreatment of monsters and monster-like races. Their original goal was to form a new country that would either take over or greatly weaken Austra and strengthen relations between humans and monsters. They began their operations in Koparra, East of the town of Ragehaven ''on the 25th of Liquen, 54AC. They made their name slowly become known through peaceful actions that would slowly see ''Ragehaven as the first town to accept all races and monsters without discrimination. Their reputation grew slowly and their name soon spread to Blackhorn, Redbrook, Stonewich, Falsemoor and Boulderburgh, ''all of which soon saw better relations between all races as well. Unfortunately, on the 27th of Rife, 57AC, Leoxiron was cut down in battle after being ambushed by bandits who were also assisted by professional assassins from the ''Circle of Riva, ''and his role as leader of the Titans of Alkanndar was passed down to a power-hungry halfling with dwarfism named ''Elpos Goras. Once Elpos took charge, the peaceful ways of the Titans of Alkanndar were cast aside for more aggressive tactics and the construction of a large castle in Ragehaven. ''By the start of 58AC, all the towns that were influenced by the Titans of Alkanndar had been annexed by Elpos who had then dubbed himself a prince. 'Rise in Notoriety' About a month into the new year, ''The Wandering Scientist gained interest in the Titans of Alkanndar after passing through one of their towns and swiftly made his way to the castle in Ragehaven where he met Prince Elpos and asked to conduct some experiments as the head researcher for the Titans of Alkanndar. Seeing how much of a benefit he could be, Prince Elpos accepted The Wandering Scientist's offer and had a personal laboratory built for him. Within the first week, The Wandering Scientist had already shown results as he had created a prototype for a new kind of Construct. Amazed and pleased with such an achievement already, Prince Elpos was given the privilege of naming this new Construct, dubbing it as the Rune Man. Once the necessary documents were made to help make more Rune Men, Prince Elpos took the prototype and traveled to the town of Firebend, which was already planned to be annexed by the time he arrived. Unfortunately, the attempt to annex the town was met with a great failure as the soldiers sent there were either killed or wounded by the townsfolk, town guards, and adventurers in the town's tavern. Despite this failure, Prince Elpos continued on his way towards the town and arrived by the morning after the attempt. He marched his troops towards the town hall, being protected by his personal mages from the shadows to ensure that he couldn't be attacked out in the open. When he arrived at the town hall, he announced to the town his name and his intentions to annex the town for the 'greater good' of everyone. During his announcement, 2 adventurers, a Male Hydexlieon ''and a ''Female Homonculus, came forward to challenge him, which he accepted, allowing them to face off against the prototype Rune Man. While the adventurers managed to defeat the prototype, its power was shown off to the town as a force to be reckoned with. Only after the battle did Prince Elpos announce that the Rune Man they fought against was a prototype, spreading more fear into the townsfolk now that they knew that there would be even stronger Rune Men in the future that may attack them. Afterwords, Prince Elpos and his troops promptly left the town and returned to Ragehaven to show that he wasn't just some crazed murderer. Alkanndar Re-Risers The Offshoot After the Titans of Alkanndar was disbanded, a noticeably large group of Alkanndar Soldiers refused to accept the disbandment of the Titans of Alkanndar and continued their usual work throughout the Koparra-Austra Border, some even working in the Southern parts of Elderspring. After the first few months, of trying to continue their work, the Alkanndar Re-Risers began to run out of resources such as weapons, food and money. As a result, they were forced into doing mercenary work along the border, getting quite a lot of business in Austra as many monsters had recently moved into the country from Koparra and Elderspring, ''warranting many extermination jobs that the Alkanndar Re-Risers took without hesitation. Eventually, by 66AC, the Alkanndar Re-Risers became known as a well renowned Mercenary Group that quickly overshadowed lesser groups due to their soldiers' military training, making them more desirable to hire than a mercenary who was 'self trained' and had a questionable skill level. Despite getting many more jobs and lots more money, the current leaders of the Alkanndar Re-Risers made a unanimous decision to continue their mercenary work over trying to bring back the Titans of Alkanndar, seeing it as a more profitable future that wouldn't anger any of the nations they worked in. '''Every Soldier has his Price' The Alkanndar Re-Risers have many different soldiers of different skill levels, with a pricing to match their skills. While they don't train soldiers for specific jobs, many soldiers who do come back from jobs tend to teach the others the skills they've learned, thus strengthening the Alkanndar Re-Risers as a whole and increasing the number of soldiers hired out as mercenaries. Below is a general pricing for each level of soldier someone could buy. * Rookie Skill - 50 Copper per day * Apprentice Skill - 50 Silver per day * 'Soldier Standard' Skill - 1 Gold per day * Knight Skill - 10 Gold per day * Titan Skill - 25 Gold per day * Re-Riser Skill - 50 Gold per day Joining up with the Alkanndar Re-Risers is no easy task and requires anyone joining to give up their worldly possessions until they quit, from which they cannot rejoin afterwards but can still hire out soldiers. Most who join tend to stay after reaching the 'Soldier Standard' Skill level as they believe that quitting at that point would be a waste of time considering how far they've gotten. About 40% of all Rookies who join tend to quit before reaching the Apprentice Skill level and 20% of Apprentices tend to quit before reaching the 'Soldier Standard' Skill level, with only 1 in 10 'Soldier Standard's quitting before becoming Knights. Alkanndar Market Old for Gold The Alkanndar Market is a black market run by former members from the Titans of Alkanndar who want to keep the name of Alkanndar alive but despise the ideals upheld by Elpos Goras. Wanting to go for a more peaceful route, the members of the Alkanndar Market began to collect and sell old weapons, armor and other valuable items owned by the Titans of Alkanndar. Their business was going well until their main store was attacked by the Alkanndar Re-Risers as a way to send a message to the Alkanndar Market that their 'peaceful Alkanndar' was nothing but a joke and a waste of time. After the attack which took the lives of many Alkanndar Market merchants and other unfortunate people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time, many of the richer merchants spread out across Koparra ''and ''Austra to sell their goods in the name of Alkanndar. Being so split up however took quite a toll on their business once word got out about the attack, making people wary about buying from any of their stores. Business began to dwindle over the years until the remaining merchants came together and decided to convert into a more 'sinister business model' in which they would sell more weapons and armor, illegal substances, stolen goods and, on rare occasions, slaves they bought from either ''The Blood Eagles ''or the ''Sisters of Thorst, ''effectively becoming a black market business. Their revenue per sale went up quickly and their business began to slowly boom across all their stores, and while some of them were raided by the Alkanndar Re-Risers again, many of them were able to buy off their attackers and make them turn a blind eye in exchange for discounted prices on more valuable items. While these deals were benefiting both parties, the Alkanndar Market as a whole still considers the Alkanndar Re-Risers to be their arch-nemesis and will deny service to any unfamiliar faces.Category:Factions